The number and variety of network capable devices has increased greatly in recent years with the advent of “smart” devices. However, the increased the number of devices connected to a network increases the risks of network security breaches. For example, some “smart” devices (e.g., Internet of Things (IoT) devices) can be subject to malicious software attacks and gain access to secure information from other network devices (e.g., computers and smartphones). Improvements in network security that take into account the varied operations of network capable devices are desirable.